customtransformerscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ottax14
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Custom Transformers Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 'sup ottax?Gamermead 10:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) So, can i be an admin?Gamermead 10:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ottax, if your there, meet me at the community central chat.Gamermead 14:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you there? Gamermead 15:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ottex, do you need Xbox live gold to have friends on the Xbox?Gamermead 15:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, go to my profile and click on contributions and when you get there, click on User rights and make me an admin and if you want to, you can make me a burecrat.Gamermead 11:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we should have a chat page on this wiki.Gamermead 11:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ottax meet me at my wiki's chat.Gamermead 14:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The V.G.H. if u don't know which one i'm talking about.Gamermead 17:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, is there a way we can play with each other on the DS or pictochat?Gamermead 17:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Why do you keep replying late?Gamermead 17:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it means. i just copied it from the status in the DS version of transformers. and am i going to be an admin because i think i thought of a new skin for the wiki and a chat page.Gamermead 19:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Go to my profile and then go to my contributions and make me a beurecrat or admin (you choose). There is a part on the top that says User rights and that's were you make an admin.Gamermead 19:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Am i a beurecrat or normall admin? :) Gamermead 20:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, meet me at this wiki's chat.Gamermead 17:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, never mind you don't have to go to the chatGamermead 19:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I found a glitch in transformers 2 DS. do you want me to tell you? AWSOME IDEA!!!!!!! Hey, i have a really cool idea for the main page. we can get rid of the recent activity and have a gallery of admins. like this. Site leader is you, and administrater is me!!!! real-transformer-movie-5.jpg|Site leader|link=User: Ottax14 wallpaper_transformers_the_game_04_.jpg|Administrator|link=User: Gamermead I sent a friend request for Xbox live. can you accept it?Gamermead 15:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My user name is GamerMead, with a capital on the "Mead" part.Gamermead 15:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm here Hey, Ottax. I have arrived. And I have a few things to say. #Are stories allowed? Its Custom Transformers CHARACTERS, but what about stories, locations, etc. #The color sceme is a little, blinding. Could you change it, maybe? #Could I become a temporary admin, just to help you start off? I'll resign later and work back up to being selectd to the position, but want tohelp this wiki grow. #Great idea, this wiki. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 23:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ottax? I never got the Admin rights. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 13:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I try and revamp this wiki? MAybe that would attract more editors. Or we could move over to the Custom Transformers Wiki. Your choice. Read the Manual of Style today! 22:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I adopted the CTFW. If you come, I'll make you an admin. Oh, and I am attempting to form a community of sites, similar to the WMF. Its current name is Wikiformer Community, but that is subject to change. So far it consists of the CTFW and the Prime Roleplay Forums. I am planning on asking the tf prime Wiki to join, and maybe make a tf roleplay Wiki to join. What do you think? P.S. If you want to move over there, we can copy and paste the source of each article and move it to the CTFW, but it's your call. Read the Manual of Style today! 13:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Prime Roleplay Hey, I recently started the Prime Roleplay Forums, which is a Forum for Roleplays regarding to Transformers: Prime. It is still under construction, but It would be nice to have someone to help develop it. If you are interested, PM me on the forums. Read the Manual of Style today! 17:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) what is the classes in transformers series?HeroSpartan777 (talk) 14:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC)